Exploding Cocks
by xXMyBlo0dYVaGiNaXx
Summary: expect the unexpected unless its already suspected, then dont expect it because you expect the unexpected unless its already suspected, then dont expect it because you already expect it.


Jumping

And

Pumping

All

Night

"Let's go to Japan this summer!"

"Fuck that! That place is crazy!"

---------------------Fun Facts--------------------------------------------

Basically a land of nightmares and tainted souls.

Like Australia mixed with Dante's Hell.

No boobs, great pastries, raw flesh on rice, incredible.

The only country in the world that has masturbating contests.

Japanese show an unhealthy sexual infatuation with underage people, going so far as to have numerous pornographic videos, pictures, etc. of obviously underage subjects.

Responsible for many past atrocities and the world's leader in child porn.

a nation so technologically advanced that...

they still eat with sticks?

-------------------------------- END OF FUN FACTS ----------------------------------------------

About The Geography:

An over-rated, over-populated country, roughly the size of California, with far less habitable land. Geographically, it lies off the north-eastern coast of China, and has a few climate zones, namely the foothills and mountains, and the plains and forests. It is an archipelago, consisting primarilly of 5 main islands - Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku, Kyushu, and Okinawa. Furthermore, roughly 75% of the land in Japan is unsuitable for most everything.

What you never knew:

Some people have claimed Korea is like Japan and have copied them, but in truth, Japan has actually stolen many customs of China and Korea.

Electronics in Japan are advanced even though 90% of them where invented in the US or other places. They go to Japan to become improved or mass produced.

A country that has never quite got round yet to apologise for war crimes in Asia and it's mistreatment of allied POW'S during world war 2.

Rape, murder, pillage, executions without trial and torture of civilians.

Japan are guilty of crimes against allied POWS involving......

Beheading, water torture, burying up to the head in the sand, firing squad, castration, burning men alive, hanging, cruxifiction, starvation, working men to their deaths and in at least one known case, boiling a man to death.

So do not EVER insult the U.S.A. for nagasaki and hiroshima.

Japan invaded Manchuria, Korea, and eventually parts of China. During this time, the Japanese came to be known and feared for being especially brutal (examples include the rape of Nanking, where the Japanese killed over 200,000 civilians and noncombatants) The United States cut off trade with Japan in response, which hurt Japan's military ambition. This led Japan to bomb Pearl Harbor, and bring the United States into World War 2. The war ended with Japan surrendering unconditionally after nuclear bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and with the Soviet Union invading Manchuria and the Sakhalin Islands. Japan was left a ruin, with its economy a shambles.

Otaku Examples:

"Oh wow I love anime! I will go to Japan one day cuz everyone there loves anime like me. And everywhere I go there will be young horny schoolgirls, arcades, DDR, anime stores, and rare japanese video games. I am gonna learn to speak japanese too and move there cuz I wish I was , I love japan! I'm going to go there and everyone will love me because I like anime and that's all they care about!!! Despite the fact that I'm whiter than Michael Jackson, everyone is going to think I'm asian, and I'm going to eat sushi all day and play cool video games that only japanese citizens can play, because I think I'm japanese!"

A shitty-ass fuckin' country. I've been there, and it sucks horse cock. The people all look the same, they obsess with american culture, and they have the most fucked up writing system ever. Also stupid, nerdy, retards here in North America love their retarded culture/pop culture.

Anime Dork: Teehee! Konichiwa!

Me: Hey, fucker, shut the hell up!

Anime Dork: Hey....Be nice, or i'll kill you w/ my samurai sword!

Me: Oh my fucking god, dude, anime isn't real. Japan sucks, and you suck for liking it, now go to hell.

Anime Dork: ok...

The cold hard truth,

with taboo porn. Rape, Incest, Fantasy(tentacles raping little girls and stuff), Bondage, Torture, Bukkake and Pedophilia are all genres of porn that are popular among Japanese people. While other adolescent teens from sexually normal countries are watching ,say, classical Jenna Jameson porn, note that Japanese teenagers will be thoroughly enjoying little girls being raped by green tentacles.

2.A country which has a high incest rate. In Japan, there is a frighteningly large amount of women with crossed eyes, or other deformities. This is often because their biological parents are related to each other. By related, I'm not talking about Roosevelt and his cousin, I'm talking about shit like brother and sister. This is not a racial slur, it is a hard fact based on newspaper articles and surveys.

for women. It is said that Japanese women think it obvious that they should get groped in crowded ares. So, all women should stay away from crowded places before they get violated by some Japanese pervert*.

*A redundant term.

because of their stupid anime and video games. Anybody who tries to conform to Japan after being dazzled by their video games and anime should go fuck themselves. Especially those who are trying to get a Japanese citizenship and go live in Japan.

Idiot: Japan is sooooooo awesome. I think I'll go live in Japan.

Smart Kid: You dumbfuck...You deserve to be raped by tentacles

Japan is a horrible place :

A very brutal country. You can buy almost everything you can dream of from vending machines. Famous for anime, manga, and disgusting porn (scatophagy, vomit, violent rape, hentai). A peaceful, polite country on the surface with a violent undertone. Overcrowded; surprisingly clean; extremely high smoking rate; obssessed with electronic gadgets; biggest producer economical, quality but also ugly-looking automobiles. Bizarre. Just a very, very bizarre and frightening place. It's the only nation where one can buy both porn and women's underwear from that freaky vending machine a block away from your cramped apartment.

Women should stay FAR away from any crowded place, because it's more that probable that she'll get groped at least six times before she gets back to her hotel room. If she's lucky.

It is the ultimate source of hentai, child porn, incest, tentacle rape, where women get groped if they are not careful and a place where you need to have a license to ride a bike( lol wut )

A place with a high suicide rate too!

( Thats why their nerds watch so much anime and play so many computer games to delude themselves , to escape reality)

*This part I got from interviewing a Japanese exchange student, no lie*

Most Japanese people like the western influence because it made Japan the way it is today. Even though it involved the US dropping two atomic bombs on them and they hate they enjoy that the fact the US made them what it is. So its a trade off.

*This part I got from interviewing a Japanese exchange student, no lie*

The country that occupied Korea for 35 years. They tried to take over the country and make it into Japan. They mistreated the Koreans, stole the Korean culture including foods, traditions, customs, and many other. Japan copied many things off of Korea and China and they're not their own. Sushi was originally a Korean food if you go way back. It's really sad that Japan is known as the "sushi country" when Koreans are the ones who actually created sushi. Japan is a fucked up country, not trying to be rude, but they did so many horrible things in the world. Now, they're trying to take Dokdo, a Korean island, because it has good resources. Losers. I'm not saying Japanese people are bad, but the government? or what do you call it? The people planning these horrible things. All Asian countries around them hate Japan. Their electronics suck. The designs being so ugly. Japanese girls are scary with all the plastic surgery and they're crazy about facial stuff and making their eyes big with these stuff. They go crazy over "cute stuff" like Hello Kitty which isn't cute at all.

I am going to visit Japan this weekend, should I bring my machine gun?


End file.
